how_to_catch_a_cheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku caught cheating with Fun Girl
'''Riku caught cheating with Fun Girl '''is the third episode of How to Catch a Cheater. In this episode, Kokona catches Riku cheating on her with Fun Girl, until the tables are turned and he realizes Kokona is cheating on him with the Flame Demon. Characters * Yandere-Chan with eyepatch * Riku Soma * Kokona Haruka * Fun Girl * Flame Demon Plot As always, Yandere-Chan with eyepatch starts the episode by introducing herself, and explaining the events of the previous episode. She first visits the gardening club, where she pays her respects to Yandere-Chan with red eyes and no eyepatch. She then pays a visit to Kokona and Riku, who are happily married. She asks Riku how they've managed such a healthy relationship, and he explains the key to happiness is to give each other space, and to always stay faithful and not cheat. Since Yandere-Chan with eyepatch needs drama so the episode gets views, she contacts her co-workers and explains her situation, and asks them to bring in the Fun Girl and the Flame Demon. She says goodbye to Kokona and Riku, and leaves the room. She then addresses the audience, saying that what happens behind closed doors is what truly matters. Suddenly, the Flame Demon's arm reaches through the wall, asking if Kokona wants a taste of a new relationship. Kokona lies and says she needs some space to Riku, and enters the building. Suddenly, Fun Girl flies in, and begins to flirt with Riku. Riku is enticed by her black veins, and she flies in to kiss him three times. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch looks on in disappointment, despite the fact she summoned Fun Girl to begin with. She runs into the Computer Lab and breaks Kokona the unfortunate news. She shows Kokona the footage she recorded with her phone. Kokona is devastated, and Yandere-Chan with eyepatch consoled her. Kokona then returns to the room and confronts Riku. Riku begins to feel guilty and makes attempts to apologize to Kokona. However, he says he thinks there's no way he can come back from Fun Girl, and that "she doesn't know what black veins does to a man". Suddenly, Riku remembers the Flame Demon, and his encounter with Kokona earlier. Kokona insists she doesn't know what he's talking about, but the Flame Demon returns, saying that "he's back". Kokona tries to explain it's not what it looks like, but Riku breaks up with her nonetheless. Kokona hides her face, guilt-ridden. She then decides to end her life, a callback to Dummy Kokona's "death". Kokona runs to the railing, and jumps off the edge. Riku then quickly takes back what he said, despite the fact Kokona was falling to her death. He, too, commits suicide, following after her and leaping off the rooftop so he can die with her. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch flies down to the dysfunctional couple's death site, and pretends to mourn their deaths. The episode then comes to a close. Reception As of July 24th, 2017, Riku caught cheating with Fun Girl currently has 285,501 views on YouTube. It has 10,037 likes and 368 dislikes. category:Episodes